Another Dimension no Jutsu
by malwaPL
Summary: Few shinobi moves directly from the battlefield to the YJ dimension. Does the team of heroes considers shinobi as enemies or friends? For ninja murder is simple... and what is the Bijuu and Jinchuriki? Naruto & friends will come back home someday? Too many questions and too few answers...
1. Between Dimensions -Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first story so please don't kill me :D**

**Is 7:4 for polish...hm, I read everything by google translate...**

**YJ team is- Aqualad, Superboy & Wolf, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin**

**From Naruto Shipuunden Universe- Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, TenTen, Neji, Lee **

**[Someone may be added soon if u want :)]**

**Even if one person wants me to continue then I will!**

**Yep, I know, not-english...use the google translate x]**

**Następne rozdziały będą dłuższe (o ile będą napisane)**

**Uwaga! Nie mam Naruto czy YJ! **

**Ja jestem tylko wędrowną pisarką fanfiction~~~**

* * *

**_Pole bitwy A, gdzieś w Naruto Universe_  
**

Białe Zetsu były wciąż niszczone, lecz wydawało się, że jest ich nieskończoność. Naruto, Sakura, Ino i Kiba (z Akamaru) byli właśnie w środku bitwy.

"Ilu ich jest?" warknął Kiba

"Nie narzekaj, po prostu walcz!" wrzasnęła Sakura

"Odsuńcie się! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto trafił w skupisko Zetsu. Jednak coś było nie tak. Rasenshuriken nie przestawał świecić.

"Naruto, baka, co zrobiłeś?"

"Ja...ja nic! Sakura-chan przysięgam, to tak samo z siebie!"

Światło rozszerzyło się i objęło wszystko dookoła...

* * *

_**Pole bitwy B, Naruto Universe**_

"Koniec na razie. Jakie to kłopotliwe" westchnął Shikamaru

"To już chyba ostatni. Tenten idzie sobie odpocząć!"

"Ej, nie tak szybko, skoro na razie jest spokojnie, to musimy to wykorzystać by polepszyć naszą czujność! Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek!"

"Lee, dałbyś spokój z treningiem choć na chwilę." wtrącił się Neji

"Uh, chłopaki, nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale tam jest jakieś dziwne światło!" Tenten wskazała na las "Co to za technika?"

"To nie żadna technika Tenten..."

"A więc co? Shikamaru?"

"N-nie wiem..."

Światło pochłonęło wszystko...

* * *

_**Justice Mountain**_

"Chodźcie tu wszyscy!"

"Co jest, Black Canary?"

"Wygląda to jak portal między-wymiarowy. Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, pójdziecie to sprawdzić"

"Kto ostatni w rakiecie ten zgniły hamburger!" wrzasnął Wally

* * *

**Następny rozdział będzie dłuższy i lepszy :D**

** Po prostu trudno wymyślić przejście między wymiarami x]**

** Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana w następnych rozdziałach :))**


	2. Not so Defenseless- Chapter 1

**Hejka! Po prostu musiałam dać drugi rozdział xD**

**Japoński jest trochę byle jaki. Po prostu żeby był x] Wybaczcie mi**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Gotham City**_

"Ow...moja głowa..." Naruto powoli otworzył oczy. Wszystko go bolało. Nad nim siedziały Ino i Sakura.

"Wreszcie się obudziłeś, baka! Zadowolony z siebie? Teraz jesteśmy... właśnie, gdzie? Uh, NARUTO!" Sakura walnęła Naruto w głowę.

"Sakura, uspokój się, może to wcale nie jego wina..."

"Bronisz go Ino?"

"Nawet jeśli?"

"Dziewczyny, przestańcie. W obecnej sytuacji to nic nie da" Kiba oparł się o ścianę "Ok, wszyscy są cali?"

"Cały, ale chyba zużyłem całą chakrę... a wy?" powiedział Naruto masując się po głowie. Pozostali przytaknęli. "Dobra, to mi wygląda na miasto...to jest miasto, co nie? Dobra chodźmy!" Naruto puścił się pędem w stronę parku.

"Naruto, baka, czekaj!" Sakura pobiegła za nim.

* * *

_**Inna część Gotham**_

"Neji, hej, Neji, obudź się!" Tenten potrząsała nieprzytomnym chłopakiem. Niepokojące, wszyscy oprócz niego się już obudzili.

"Może zużył zbyt dużo chakry?" wymamrotał Lee

"Raczej nie, to prawdopodobnie zmęczenie czysto-fizyczne. Musimy dowiedzieć się gdzie jesteśmy. I wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli go nieść. Eh, jakie to kłopotliwe..."

"Wiesz, teraz to jest chyba najmniej kłopotliwa rzecz!" Shikamaru spojrzał na Tenten. Jakby nie wiedział. Po prostu tak powiedział. "Słuchaj, panie Nara, jesteśmy nie wiem gdzie, więc może zamiast siedzieć powiedział byś nam coś o tym miejscu!" Tenten puściły nerwy.

"Dobra, dobra. Po pierwsze, czy jesteśmy tu jedynymi shinobi? Dwa. Gdzie jesteśmy." skrzywił się "Przy pierwszym przydałby się byakugan...a co do drugiego, chodźmy się rozejrzeć" wstał i poszedł w stronę parku (nieświadomie).

"Tak, możemy iść" uśmiechnął się Lee "na rękach!"

"Zapomnij! Mam sama nieść Neji'ego?" Tenten spojrzała na bezwładnego Hyuugę "Poza tym będziesz wyglądać jak idiota chodząc na rękach!"

* * *

**_W _****_rakiecie_**

"Portale otworzyły się w dwóch różnych, jednak niedalekich częściach Gotham" Miss Martian zmarszczyła czoło

"Co jest Megan?"

"Jest...dziewięć obiektów. Poruszają się w tym samym kierunku"

"Komunikują się?"

"Możliwe. Prawie jesteśmy. Bądźcie czujni, chłopaki, mogą być niebezpieczni"

"Megs, od kiedy prawdopodobnie zdezorientowani i dziwni kolesie z innego wymiaru mogą być groźni?" uśmiechnął się KF

"A od kiedy nie?" powiedział zgryźliwie Superboy

"Dajcie spokój, wychodzimy"

* * *

_**Park**_

"Dobra, to mi wygląda na jedyne zielone miejsce w okolicy" Naruto położył się na trawie

"Nie czuję nic znajomego, tylko jakiś smród...a ty, Akamaru?" Kiba trzymał się za nos. Pies zaskomlał. Więc też nic.

"Zauważyliście że wszystko jest jakieś...dziwne?" Ino wskoczyła na drzewo. Dziwne było wszystko, od budynków, wysokich jak góry po ludzi ubranych w jakieś dziwne stroje. Nawet ich język przypominał jakiś bełkot.

"Dziwne to mało powiedziane...UGH! LEE?!"

"Sakura-chan! Tak się cieszę, że nic tobie, znaczy wam, nie jest!" Lee objął Sakurę w pasie. Była bezpieczna, to znaczy oni byli...gdzie byli?

"Lee, trzy sekundy" natychmiast ją póścił.

"Spokojnie, hehe Sakura-chan..." podrapał się w kark

"Sakura, Ino...pomożecie Neji'emu?"

"Tenten...co mu jest?"

"Wyczerpany. Kłopotliwe."

"Shikamaru, ty też? Jest ktoś jeszcze?" Ino zaczęła leczyć Neji'ego. Chyba nie za bardzo mogła mu pomóc.

"Wydaje mi się że nie... w każdym razie..."

**"WITAJ LUDZIE Z INNY WYMIAR. MY BOHATERZY, WY BEZPIECZNI!"**

Shinobi od razu wstali. Przed nimi znikąd pojawił się gość ubrany w strasznie dziwaczny żółto-czerwony strój i krzyczał coś w dziwnym jezyku. Co jak co, ale takie coś może było próbą odwrócenia ich uwagi. Przyjęli pozycje bojowe.

"Wow, spokojnie!" KF uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. Przecież tylko się przywitał...

"Brawo..." Megan zrobiła facepalm

"Chikadzuki-masede kudasai! (Nie zbliżajcie się!)" krzyknęła Sakura. Chłopak w żółtym był dziwny, ale dziewczyna z zieloną skórą po prostu ja dobiła. Natomiast chłopak w czarnej koszulce i dziwnym znakiem na piersi wyglądał normalnie, lecz nadal podejrzanie...

Shinobi wyciągnęli kunai'e

"Po jakiemu na paczkę chrupek oni mówią?" Wally stanął obok swoich przyjaciół.

"Wydaje się to być japoński czy coś...w każdym razie nie wydają się być chętni do współpracy" zauważyła Miss Martian

"Myślę że nie będą stanowić problemu. Trzeba ich zabrać do Justice Mountain, ale z własnej woli chyba nie pójdą"

"Racja, myślę, że należy im zakręcić w głowie! Co wy na to?" KF uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

"Nie zrani ich to a oszołomi. Droga wolna. "uśmiechneła się Megan. Jednak szczerze wątpiła, by ktoś o tak dziwnym wyglądzie nie miał żadnego pojęcia o walce.

Kid Flash zrobił krok w stronę Sakury i reszty.

"Hanarete iku! (Odejdź!)" Sakura cofnęła się o kilka kroków.

"Ok, ok" Wally ułożył ręce na znak kapitulacji "Żartowałem!" I pobiegł w ich stronę. Zaczął szybko ich okrążać.

"Watashi kei-koku shi! (Ostrzegałam!)" Różówowłosa kunoichi uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. "Lee...Teraz!" Lee wyciągnął rękę w stronę rozmytej chmury i chwycił Flash'a za kostkę.

"OW!" Wally wyleciał kilka metrów w powietrze. Megan psychicznie westchnęła. '_Wiedziałam. Po prostu wiedziałam...' _Wally upadł kilka metrów od nich.

"Wow, ten gościu ma siłę. Supsboy, Megs, pomoglibyście?" żałosne, nie mogę poradzić sobie z...gośćmi z innego wymiaru którzy..."ej, Megan, czy oni nie są z tych przestraszonych-zdezorientowanych-nic nie wiedzących-niebezpiecznych gości?"

"Najwidoczniej" Superboy przewrócił oczami. '_Wally, czy ty masz mózg?'_

"Czyli oni...nie...znają...naszego..." KF czuł się jednak mądrzejszy niż zazwyczaj.

"Języka! Hello, Megan! Po prostu zostanę tłumaczem. Może uda im to się jakoś spokojnie wytłumaczć"

"I nikt nie oberwie."

"Jesteś genialny Flash" Megan wdarła się do ich umysłów. Wszyscy dawali zajrzeć do ich głów...tylko blondyn w pomarańczowym i dziewczyna z długimi jasnymi włosami jakby ją odepchnęli '_Dziwne'_ nie, poprawka, chłopak jakby miał dwa umysły, ale dziewczyna...'_Czy oni także znają telepatię?' _

"Co jest Megan?" Super-b spojrzał na nią z troską.

"Um nic- tylko zdają się blokować swoje umysły, zupełnie jakby znali się na telepatii"

"Czyli nici z tłumacza? Jaka szkoda" uśmiechnął się Sups uderzając pięścią o pięść. Trzeba pokazać im kto tu rządzi.

"Skoro nalegacie-"

"RASENGAN!"

Nagle Connor wyleciał kilka metrów w tył wyrywając kilka drzew. Wally i Megan spojrzeli zaskoczeni. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego klonowi Supermana?

"Jishin-ga moto-meta! (Sami się prosiliście!)" nie spodziewał się, że ich zaatakują, jednak wszystko na to wskazywało...ich gesty, ton głosu...cóż, a mogło być tak pięknie.

"Widziałeś to? Powalił Sups'a" KF opadła szczęka. Megan uderzyła się psychicznie.

'_To wcale nie są zwyczajni ludzie z innego wymiaru'_

* * *

**Lol, dłuższy, co nie? Meh, w każdym razie konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :))**


End file.
